Winx Club - Episode 520
The Problems of Love is the twentieth episode of the fifth season of Winx Club. Synopsis Musa relies on a childhood lullaby to restore harmony in the sea. The Winx must now hone their understanding of the natural world and it's creatures to defeat Tritannus. Plot With Darcy's and Stormy's interruption, the plan of the Winx to stop Tritannus fails. Tritannus and Icy successfully escape with the seal in hand. Musa uses her special Sirenix power, Voice of Sirenix, to tame the Singing Whales and send them back to Melody. Tritannus activates the second seal, but it also takes away all of his powers again in the process. Bloom is trying to contact Sky and becomes angry and frustrated when Diaspro calls her instead, lying to her that all calls must now go through her. Anxious, Bloom tries calling Sky's cellphone but he does not answer. Kiko draws a picture of him possibly being at a meeting, which is correct. Bloom still thinks she should call him and he does not answer again. Bloom's Sirenix Guardian appears. She tells Bloom that if she thinks Sky loves her and she loves Sky, she has no reason to be worried about their relationship. The Winx then go to an aviary for their training. A golden eagle soon comes into view, and Bloom yells "watch out!" while she pushes Flora out of the way. They hide behind flowers, that conveniently match their hair. The eagle notices Stella but she moves to hide behind a different bush of flowers. Later on, Stella gets distracted by a beautiful red flower with blackish accents. She comes up with a dress idea and uses her magic to put it on Flora while she was trying to feed an eagle. The eagle gets scared and flies away. Stella was about to say something to Flora but then a red eagle comes and scoops her up because she looks like a red flower. The Winx get on the golden eagles and go after her since their diminished powers will not allow them to transform. Stella throws another red flower in the air that breaks into pieces. The red eagle sees it and drops Flora to go get the flower. Stella catches Flora on her eagle and apologizes. Flora accepts her apology by laughing. Then they continue their training. Major Events *Musa frees the Singing Whales with her Sirenix spell, Voice of Sirenix. *Tritannus activates the second seal and needs to refuel due the seal draining his strength. *Diaspro gets between Bloom and Sky. *This is the first time a Guardian of Sirenix comes out of her own will to deal with a situation not involving the Sirenix quest, granting a wish, or the Pillars of the Infinite Ocean, in this case, to comfort Bloom about her relationship troubles. *The Winx begin another training exercise. *Darcy and Stormy plan to double-cross Tritannus. *Musa considered using her Sirenix wish to resurrect her mother, but doubts it. Debuts *Alfea Aviary *Giant Eagles Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Musa **Tecna **Aisha *Specialists **Sky **Brandon *Tritannus *Trix **Icy **Darcy **Stormy *Faragonda *Palladium *Diaspro *Erendor *Samara *Bloom's Guardian of Sirenix Spells Used *Voice of Sirenix - Used to free the Singing Whales. *Sirenix Convergence - To restore the Pillar of Balance. Songs *We're the Winx *Return to Me *Underwater Mission Script *Nickelodeon Trivia *This aired along with The Singing Whales. *This is the first episode of the season where there are no transformation sequences. *This is the second time a Winx Club member casts her special Sirenix spell. *This is the fifth time Diaspro causes issues between Bloom and Sky. *The alternative title for this episode was "Love Problems". Mistakes Coming soon... Quotes Coming soon... Category:Winx Club Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 (Winx Club) Category:Nickelodeon Category:Rai Dub Category:Season 5 Episodes (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Episodes